


Rise to the Occasion

by Hammocker



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Betaed, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Slapping, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/Hammocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout makes a request. Sniper does his best to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise to the Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you to my wonderful beta Gaiusan.

Night seemed to have crept up on the compound earlier than normal on this particular day. The teams had finished their daily rounds of killing each other in creative and often humorous fashions, and most everyone had retired to their respective quarters to mill about until they decided to fall into their beds and sleep away the dark. Sniper, however, despite being worn out, felt no need to sleep quite yet. A quarter past ten was no time for sleeping, as far as he was concerned. Rather, he sat slumped over his multipurpose booth, re-working a sniper rifle into something a bit more interesting. Modifying weapons, Sniper had found, was not as difficult as he had thought it to be when the idea had first been brought to his attention. The Razorback had been one of his earliest endeavors, and he had not since ceased customizing his arsenal. Swap out the barrel, add or subtract a piece, stick on a few nice aesthetic tidbits, and see what happens while using it the next day. So long as they had a balanced drawback for every added strength, they were perfectly legal on the battlefield.

A familiar voice echoed from inside his camper van and yet outside of Sniper's mental barricade, only briefly interfering with his thoughts. “Snipa?”

Although he heard the word spoken, the searching tone of his teammate barely scratched the surface of the marksman's focus on the rifle laying on the desk in front of him. Scout's frequent ramblings had left Sniper immune to any distraction that his voice might have caused anyone else. A man had to get used to Scout talking constantly if he wanted to be his boyfriend, after all, and Sniper happened to be a centered man anyway. He continued to work on modifying the gun without even giving the outside distraction a second thought.

“Snipes?” Once more his barrier was challenged to no avail. Sniper prided himself on his unshakable focus in the heat of battle. Being useful with his set of weapons required total concentration. Unfortunately, that particular skill tended to make him a preferred target for the BLU team's Spy and Scout. He would often have countermeasures for their onsets, be it a submachine gun or a specialized kukri. Sniper had not yet, however, devised any method for making sure that he could break his focus at will when being called back to reality by his boyfriend. Fortunately, Scout was a persistent little gremlin.

“'ey, wombat, I'm tuakin' t'ya, pay attention!”

At last, Sniper stiffened up, and tilted his head up to look at Scout. “I'm listenin', I'm listenin', what is it?”

“At frickin' last.” Scout said, transitioning from his default rudeness into a less uncivil, less direct manner. “Listen, I wanna tuak about somethin'. It's real impotant.”

“Alright.” Sniper turned towards Scout, placing an elbow on the table and resting his chin in his palm. “Let's heah it then.”

Scout bit his lip then, suddenly going quiet. “Well, fuhst uoff, y'know, uh- I don't want ya t'think that I don't like us fucking the way we do ualready, 'cause I do, really, I love it.” He wrung his fingers together as he spoke “But, uh, I just thought that maybe- Oh, boy, uh...”

“I got all night, lad, take yeh time.” Sniper relaxed as he spoke, crossing his legs under the table.

“Well, uh, d'ya think that ya could maybe, sometime, just, I don't know, take the reins? Like not just top, but really top?”

Sniper raised an eyebrow. He had an idea of what Scout wanted, but he could hardly believe that the boy would be interested in, let alone want anything like _that_. Better to make sure before presuming. “I beg yeh pahdon?”

Scout rolled his eyes, stepping closer to point an accusatory finger at Sniper. “Y'know damn well what I'm tuaking 'bout.” He returned his arm to his side, and changed his tone to a more subdued, almost tense delivery, “Don't hold back for a bit. Show me whose boss. Maybe tie me down. Ahl that crap.”

“Ye haven't been hit on the head lately, now have ye?” While Sniper's words were laced with an underlying humor, they carried an air of agency.

An expression close to bitter indignation came over Scout's face at Sniper's question. “'ey, just 'cause I don't take nothin' from nobody else don't mean I don't wanna let ya give me ahl ya got. I like ya enough ta let ya do whatevah sometimes. I trust ya, Snipa, and I know what I want.”

“I don't know, love.” Sniper said, resting his chin on his palm, “Seems kinda out theh. I don't wanna hurt ye by mistake.”

Scout's shoulders slumped, and his neck tilted downward to allow his head the semblance of being set lower than it was in reality. “C'mon, can't we just give it a try? Please? We don't gotta do it again if ya don't like it.”

“Well...” Truth be told, Sniper saw no real harm in fulfilling Scout's inner desire to be controlled. If anything was holding him back from accepting, it was the suddenness of Scout's request. He had never thought of the boy as someone who would give up any ounce of control for anyone. Still, if Scout was willing fake meekness just to convince Sniper to agree, who was he to say no? “Alright,” he finally said.

Scout could not contain the grin that grew on his face at Sniper's agreement. “Aw, yeah! Knew I could count on ya, Snipa, you'ah the best!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms around the other man's shoulders.

A half-smile came over Sniper's face at the compliment. Scout did not hand out adoring comments to just anyone for just anything. Sniper only hoped that his teammate would not regret his words later on. “We'll do it tomorrow night, but we gotta have a chat about this before we do anything.”

The boy nodded agreeably, and retracted his arms to look at Sniper's face. “Shua, shua, let's do that then, right now.”

Sniper could not hold back the short laugh that the Bostonian's enthusiasm induced. “Well, first thing's first, we're gonna need a safeword...”

*****

As soon as the teams were dismissed the following day, Sniper had hurried back to his van, and hurriedly rearranged his things so that there would be as much room for two people to move about within as possible. Chances were that at least some of the activity that Scout and he would be engaging in would end up taking place on the floor. He cleared out some room close to the wall underneath his loft bed, just in case an unobstructed wall ended up being needed. Before he forgot, Sniper put out an open jar of lubrication on the table that rested between two padded seats. While a general idea of what was to happen, Sniper always preferred to prepare himself completely rather than find out that he had overlooked a detail later on.

In the middle of his organization, Sniper came across one of his few belts laying in a discreet corner of his van. Hating to see it be left out and forgotten once more, Sniper picked it up and was about to put it with the rest of his clothing when a thought occurred to him. He ran a hand over the loop and pulled it taut. The leather was sturdy and thick enough. Sniper took a breath and swung the belt through the air. It made a light whoosh before dropping limp again. Sniper bit his lip. Against anyone's skin, a hit from the belt would sting badly.

Sniper's thoughts was cut short, however, as a knock came from the door followed by the creak of it opening. Placing the belt on the booth's table, he straightened himself and turned to face that door, his expression hardened.

“'ey, Snipa, ya in theah?” Scout called to his friend. He wore a slight smile as he stepped into a van. A smile that faded as he spotted the joyless look on Sniper's face. The reaction tempted Sniper to break the fantasy to comfort Scout, but, remembering his part, Sniper approached Scout, each of his steps spaced out just enough to accent his feigned irritation while not appearing to rush. He stopped just several inches away from Scout and looked down at him for a few seconds.

With no further warning, Sniper snatched Scout by the collar and pulled his teammate up towards his face. “What the hell were ye doing out there?!” he demanded, “Yer supposed to distract the other team, not bring them to the bulk of ours!”

Scout's jaw had gone slack at the sudden firm hold, but his eyes narrowed after only a second of delay. “I dunno what yah tuakin' about. I ain't done nothin', so get yah-”

“Shut up, ye bloody useless mongrel!” Sniper surprised himself with the force that he put behind the command. “Ye ain't been nothin' but trouble to the rest of us today. 'fact, you ain't nothin' but a loose end any day. Good for nothing little runt. Leads their Demoman right to Medic.”

Scout's resolve held on as he put out a hand to try to push Sniper off of himself. “I've done plentya good for all of ya! Dontcha tell me I ain't good for nothin'!”

The solid hold on his collar only grew tighter, and Sniper's expression only grew darker. “And ye don't have very good mannehs eitheh, do ye? Bet nobody eveh taught yew 'ow to act. Someone's gotta teach ye some respect.” He released his grip on Scout's shirt at last. “Strip. Now.”

Scout eyed Sniper curiously. “What ah ya-?”

Sniper's eyes widened, and his voice dropped an octave, only just escaping a threatening tone. “ _Now_.”

“Okay, okay, jeez.” Scout hurried to follow the command, egged on by the constant awareness that he was under the watchful eye of the Aussie in the room. Once he was undressed, he turned back to Sniper in a smooth arc, a light blush now painting his cheeks. 

“So you can follow expectations. Let's try something else. Down on yeh knees, boy.”

“Go ta hell! Theh's no way-”

A hard smack followed by a cry of pain cut off anything that Scout might have wanted to have said next. Sniper had slapped him so quickly that Scout had no time to figure out what had happened before Sniper was speaking again.

“No more talking, not without my express permission. Cleah?” Sniper bit back the smirk that nearly formed on his lips. While much of his cruelty was feigned, there were times when Sniper wished the he could order Scout to stop talking. For as much as Sniper appreciated his friend's fiery attitude, Scout simply did not know when to stop. To be able to control Scout's speech would be a treat indeed.

Putting a hand to the cheek that must have then been sore, Scout opened his mouth to reply before realizing his mistake. He shut his mouth, swallowed hard, and gave a mild nod of confirmation.

Sniper allowed himself a half-smile at the boy's sharp reaction. “On yeh knees then. Don't make me say it again.”

A few seconds went by as Scout looked from Sniper to the floor and back again. He bit his lip, but at last obeyed the command, sinking down so that he supported his weight on his shins alone.

“Good boy. God, useless little layabout like you shouldn't have the right to look so damn nice like that.”

Scout's head sank at the comment, but Sniper could swear that he saw a shudder go down the boy's middle. Though he could not see whether Scout was hard or not from the angle, the subtle response spurred Sniper on to go a bit harder.

“Open your mouth.” Sniper commanded, putting a hand on Scout's cheek.

Scout looked up at Sniper with narrowed eyes, still determined challenge him. Once again, Scout was met with a slap from Sniper, just hard enough to smart. 

“Ye'll know better than to hesitate by the time I'm done with you.” Sniper growled, giving into the fantasy more and more by the second, “Now open yer mouth and keep it open.

Much too slowly, Scout complied, stretching his jaw out and holding it open wide.

“There we go.” Sniper said, reaching down to loosen his slacks and press them down along with his briefs, “Now, let's see if I can't put yer mouth to better use.”

Grabbing the back of Scout's head and holding him steady with one hand, Sniper guided his cock to Scout's mouth with the other.

“Well? Get to it.” Sniper ordered when he felt no immediate suction.

Scout paused a second to glance up at Sniper. The boy was blushing, that much was obvious. Sniper was impressed; even with a cock in his mouth, Scout still managed to be cute.

Not a moment too soon, Scout wrapped his lips around Sniper properly and slid his mouth farther onto the shaft, tonguing the head as he went. In no time at all, Sniper had gone from nearly flaccid to fully hard.

Sniper let out a low moan and tipped his head back, keeping one hand on Scout. “That's fantastic, love, really. Should do this more often. Better than having you mouthing off to everyone, don't ye think?”

His words were cut off as Scout grabbed at his hips to pull himself farther down Sniper's shaft, practically choking himself. Sniper barely stopped himself from thrusting back and outright fucking the boy's mouth. Maybe on another night it would have been okay to spend himself that way, but tonight could not finish without Scout enduring some more severe punishment.

“Oh, you little tossa.” Sniper muttered, pushing Scout's face back, “No more'a that. Get off.”

Scout did as he was told, pulling off of Sniper's cock and looking up with wide innocent eyes, his lips swollen just slightly.

“Think yer smart, eh?” Sniper asked, kneeling down to glare at Scout head-on, “Think ye've got anything on me?”

“Can still kick your ass if ya give me a bat,” Scout said, practically daring Sniper to do his worst.

"Yer gettin' yerself into a right mess, ye know that?” Sniper said, standing up once again, “Hands and knees, now.”

As Scout slowly complied, Sniper stepped back to grab the forgotten belt off of his table. “Ye could 'ave avoided this, you know,” he said, stalking past Scout, and then turning back to face him, “Could have just owned up like a man.”

“Ya fulla it, wombat,” Scout said through gritted teeth.

Narrowing his eyes, Sniper raised the strip of leather and brought it down on Scout's backside, hard enough to make a satisfying crack.

“A-ah!” Scout barely kept his balance as his shoulders and neck lurched forward.

Sniper clicked his tongue, admiring the red strip that was developing on Scout's ass. “Yew really are asking for this, aren't ye?”

“Ya- ya cual that a hit?” Scout managed, breathing uneven.

Sniper wound his arm back this time before landing another hit that would no doubt leave some kind of welt. “And what did I tell you about talking without permission?” he chastised.

“Ah, fuck!” Scout cried out as his arms gave out and he collapsed onto his chest.

As he continued to rain blows down on Scout's reddening ass, Sniper gradually began to accept just how stimulating it was, seeing Scout so vulnerable. He could do just about anything to Scout then and Scout would just accept it with only minor resistance. Sniper had not thought taking the role of master over another man would be this gratifying. The blowjob earlier had been nice, but even the power without hands-on stimulation was enough to keep his erection alive and well.

Bruises were starting to make their presence known on Scout's flesh as Sniper finally relented to kneel down and caress his partner's thighs and rear. A smirk found its way onto Sniper's face as he admired his handiwork, and as his hand dipped in to stroke Scout's inner thigh, he finally noticed just how wound up the strapping had left Scout. “Oh, hell, you're hard as a bloody rock for this, aren't you?” Sniper asked, though, it was more of a statement than a question. He reached his hand around to give Scout's cock a terse stroke and soon felt a dab of precum spread over his fingers. “Oh, yeah, yer all atwitter.”

Scout could only respond to the stimulation with a whimper, likely still fighting with the pain and pleasure coursing through him. He no longer tried to hold his head up, resting one of his cheeks on the floor.

“Well, I think I want to have a go at you now.” Sniper said, looking towards Scout's face, “Bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?”

“Mhm,” came the weak reply from Scout.

“Yeah, that's right.” Sniper said, standing to step over to the table and dip three of his fingers in the slick. “Wish ye were quiet like this all the time. Bit of humbling's all ye need, eh?”

“Mhm,” Scout mumbled again.

“Yeah. You can be a sweet thing in the right hands.” Sniper murmured, kneeling down right behind Scout, “My hands,” he added for good measure, as he pressed one finger.

Under him, Scout groaned and clawed fruitlessly at the floor.

After a moment of light probing, Sniper added another finger and began to scissor lightly, all the while kneading at Scout's ass and evoking some absolutely delicious groans and whines from the smaller man. The sounds were enough to prompt Sniper to withhold his third finger for a while longer, but Scout did not need to know that. With Sniper's fingers pressing insistently against his prostate, Scout would no doubt have been unable to listen were Sniper to point out that he was extending his own torture unintentionally. When he finally did press his final lubricated digit, Sniper prolonged the real stretching for longer than normal, ensuring that he would not cause any damage as much as silently reenforcing just how much control he had over his partner.

Finally, after quickly slicking up his member, Sniper guided himself to Scout's entrance. The slow push of the head into Scout had the boy letting out a long moan as though some long-held pressure was finally being relieved. His cries only escalated as Sniper slid in, slowly and deliberately. He was begging, Sniper was perfectly aware, begging without words for more. But that, by Scout's own request, was not how this joining would be. Sniper would take his time and relish the desperate body below him.

“So damn tight...” Sniper muttered, “Little things like you stay that way, don't you? No matter how many blokes you take. No matter how big their pricks. Bloody perfect.”

“Snipe-er...” Scout called meekly, hardly even moving his slack jaw.

“Patience, darl, patience,” Sniper said, placing a hand on Scout's back as his hips finally met with the back of Scout's thighs.

Scout flinched at the sudden contact, but made no effort to move away. No doubt he lacked the initiative to even try. As much as Sniper hated to admit it, Scout was beautiful like this, high-strung and tense yet barely willing or maybe even barely able to move.

“I know yer ready.” Sniper uttered, leaning down to cover Scout with his body, “But it's only fair to warn ye: I ain't holding back.”

Moving back into an upright position, Sniper placed his hands on Scout's sides and pulled out so that only the head of his cock remained inside of Scout. After a moment's pause to take a deep breath, Sniper slammed back into his lover.

“Ohmygod!” Scout slurred, eyes gone wide, and suddenly squirming uncontrollably. He grabbed at the floor and shuffled his knees back and forth, held in place only by Sniper's firm hands.

From there, Sniper set a heavy, but even pace, determined to take Scout apart even further while allowing himself to last. He was intent on enjoying Scout's warm passage for as long as he could manage and, even more so, to outlast his friend.

Though Sniper normally stayed more or less silent during sex, aside from the occasional grunt, he now felt growls and bellows bubbling up from deep inside. He made no attempt to prevent them from meshing and even overpowering Scout's cries. In their current position, he felt almost as though his shouts were a declaration of his claim to Scout. Normally, he would have suppressed such sounds, but in their current game of sorts, he felt that indulging his primal instincts must be contributing to Scout's enjoyment.

Looking down at Scout, the boy's face was a picture of bliss. Though bruises were still present on his rear, Scout seemed numb to any pain, his eyes rolled back and emitting a consistent stream of pleasured cries. Sniper noted that he was slavering onto the floor, and, in a bout of annoyance, slapped him on his already abused ass. Scout's eyes refocused suddenly as he winced and gritted his teeth, a scream seemingly stuck in his throat.

Just then, Scout's legs started to quake, and he keened in desperation. Sniper knew the sound all too well and made sure to keep a tight grip on Scout's hips. He shook for a moment longer, expression nearly frozen aside from constant twitching of his eyes and mouth. Even though he could not see Scout's underside, Sniper knew very well that Scout had come as his cries finally stopped with a light sigh. Sniper was forced to hold both his own weight and Scout's as his friend went limp.

The orgasm had left Scout even tighter than before, and Sniper went into a frenzy to take advantage of this. The steady pace that he had set became uneven and rushed as he chased his own release. He muttered expletives that he was not sure if Scout could even hear anymore. Holding himself still, he finally allowed himself to release, emptying his seed deep inside of Scout.

As he came down from his sex-induced high, Sniper became suddenly aware of just how hard his heart was beating and how much air his lungs really needed. “You okay down there, mate?” he asked, tilting his head down towards Scout.

“Frickin' perfect,” Scout said, smiling more genuinely that Sniper had seen in a long while, and giving a weak thumbs up.

Sniper chuckled and carefully pulled out, eliciting a grunt from Scout. He stood up before kneeling back down to scoop his lover up in his arms.

“'ey, 'ey, I'm good, man, really.” Scout insisted despite remaining listless and limp.

“No, yer gettin' aftehcare, love. If nothin' else, it's just good mannehs.” Sniper said, shaking his head and approaching his loft.

“Really, I- wah!” Scout cut off as Sniper lifted him up and pushed him onto the bed.

Sniper grabbed hold of the ladder and climbed up on step before hauling himself up next to Scout. “C'mere, ye little treasure.” he cooed, wrapping his arms around Scout and pulling him close to his front. With Scout so vulnerable and utterly adorable, Sniper could not help but beam.

Grinning and giggling lightly, Scout feigned an attempt to push Sniper away, but allowed his cheek to be pressed into Sniper's chest.

“Was it what you wanted?” Sniper asked, glancing down Scout.

“Hell, yeah,” Scout responded without delay, “When ya came at me with that belt, holy fuck, I don't know how I didn't get uof on just that. Didn't think ya had that in ya.”

“Believe me, neither did I. Last minute idea, that was.”

“Have more'a those; theah not bad.”

“Mm, well, maybe I will.”

“Tie me up next time?”

“Yeah. Promise.”

Already, Sniper's eyes were closed when he heard Scout declare abruptly, “I love ya, Snipes.”

Sniper stroked through Scout's hair and down his back before finally resting his hand on the other man's hip. “I love ye too. You bloody spunk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't I find any other fics that involve Scout and Sniper doing dom/sub? I was disappointed at this unfortunate deficiancy, so I wanted to write my own, but then this took like a year for my to sit down and finish properly. Maybe I'll do more editing later. Or add little things.


End file.
